Sisters vs Hogwarts
by Manic-Cheese-Fairy
Summary: When two sisters are put into two houses and forced to go against each other what will happen. Two close sisters taken away from each other, friends come in very handy...
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story so feedback would be nice!R&R, this is set just before the goblet of fire and it won't have anything to do with it, unless I have loads of reviews about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A young girl, about 14 was on the train with her sister, she had blondish hair, blue eyes, her sister was quite similar. Suddenly an old woman came past with a sweet trolley.

"Anything from the trolley girls?" The old woman asked.

"Umm, can I have two chocolate frogs please" The girl replied.

The old woman handed two chocolate frogs over and received the money.

"Hey Iz, Ash, can we come in with you?" Two girls asked. They both were sisters one with brown hair, and green eyes, another with black hair and brown eyes.

"Sure" 'Iz' replied, looking up from her book. Her real name was Isabelle but everyone called her Iz. She loved reading, although both of the sisters were popular, Ashley, nicknamed Ash was the one invited to all the parties and so called popular. The other two sisters were called Em for Emma and Madison. Madison had brown hair and green eyes and Em had black hair and brown eyes. They came and plunked their stuff down and ran down to get the sweet trolley.

Iz put down her book and looked up at her older sister. "Do you think it'll be any different here?" Ash sat down next to her.

"I'm not sure but be careful, just to safe" Ash answered. When Em and Madison got back they all decided to change into their robes.

**A few hours later...**

Finally the train pulled up into the station and all four girls got out of their carriage. Iz stayed close to Ash, she was nervous. Emma and Madison suddenly heard a giant talk to them, "Come on fourth years don't want to be late now do we?" Hagrid asked them. The girls quickened their pace.

**Another hour...**

They were finally in the castle itself, now waiting for the sorting hat.

"Now not to courageous I think RAVENCLAW" A boy walked over to the ravenclaw table. Iz was getting so worked up about this, "Ok Ashley Gray you're next" Professor McGonagall stated. Isabelle looked at Ashley worried.

Ashley slowly sat down on the chair, and the hat was placed on her head, it had begun.

"Well let's try something new? Which spell are you most likely to cast? A: Invisibility, B: Ability to fly, C: Super strength or D: Transfiguration?

"Um let's see being something else would be fun D"

"Hmm ok, which flavor of Bertie Botts Beans would you prefer, a: Spinach, horse radish, c: lima bean or d: chocolate?

"That's easy d chocolate!"

"Interesting, which animal did you choose for your Hogwarts pet?"

"I chose a cat"

"Now which quidditch position would you most like to play?"

"Hmm, umm let's see. seeker"

"Very interesting, if you found a satchel of Galleons, what would you do?"

"I would keep it"

"Ok now lets see I can spot a lie, hmm, now SLYTHERIN" Ashley looked up at the hat.

"NO, not there anywhere but there, everyone could spot she didn't belong there, but not her very own sister.

Ashley slowly went over to the Gryffindor table, to be greeted by no one.

"Ok, umm, oh, Isabelle Grey, you're next and I'm sorry we don't keep family together unless you're sorted" Isabelle gasped she couldn't go up there. Madison pushed her gently to the front.

Isabelle quickly sat down and shut her eyes, maybe it was just a bad dream it would all go away. She would choose the same answers anything to be with Ashley.

"Now I sense courage in a time of need, kindness, certainly a quick study, very reliable, GRFFINDOR!" Iz looked down.

The Gryffindor table yelled out a big "YES!" Isabelle went and sat down next to a wavy brown haired girl. After Madison and Emma had been sorted the feast began. Luckily Emma and Madison were with Ashley. She was happy she had some people.

She overheard a heated discussion between two boys and the girl next to her all about her age. Going on about... SLYTHERIN!

"Um, what's so bad about Slytherin?" Iz asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok just to clear things up Ashley is in Slytherin; Isabelle is in Gryffindor, thanks for all the reviews from:

**Piperrulz-** thanks! It must have been a typing error!

**Alaskagirl24-** thanks, I will add more chapters, please R&R!

**XxCharmedxX- **Um sorry about that hope you enjoy this!

Ok, this is just a few other things I want to clear up, Isabelle now knows all the main characters, well everyone that she needs to know (which is just about everyone considering later chappies!)

Ok now here is the story! R&R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Slytherin, what is wrong with Slytherin?" Hermione replied.

Ron carried on "well there not the best people you know they, lie, and not one of them yet has not become a dark wizard"

Iz gasped, hearing this and quickly retaliated "Well that's about to change, my sister is there for no reason, she doesn't belong there she belongs in Gryffindor, and with me this isn't fair" Iz started shouting at them. "My sister has never lied and she is the best witch I have ever known we'll show you, because, because you're wrong" Iz stormed out of there tears streaming down her face and went into the library.

She said a quick spell:

Volo video vidi visum prosapia, animadverto lemma iam intus is tractus, velieris me haud opprobrium.

A screen appeared in the book she was supposedly reading and she saw Ashley crying on her bed, slowly tears came to Isabelle's eyes wanting to comfort her sister.

Iz heard footsteps coming; she quickly shut the book and dried her eyes, picking another book from the ones displayed in front of her. Harry sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about Ron, he hates Slytherin, they're some bad people in there but I'm sure you're sister's really nice" Harry smiled waiting for an answer.

"No, you're lying, you think by just saying that it'll make it alright?" Iz gritted her teeth and closed her eyes looking away from Harry.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do... what exactly?" Iz answered afraid if he found out.

"You just tapped into my mind and knew what I felt" Isabelle's eyes went wide and she started stammering for 2 minutes. "Um well, you see, err I have a gift bye!" She ran up to the Gryffindor common room, and into the girl's dorm room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Harry's POV**

"Isabelle is so strange, she has a sister in Slytherin that's never happened before, and siblings have always been together, by the sorting hat of course. Iz was really weird earlier, its like she read my mind or something, I was seriously freaked out and I know she knows something" Harry thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Normal POV**

**The next morning...**

Iz hadn't slept a wink, she was too upset to sleep, she just thought about Ashley. She heard Hermione get up, and after she had gotten up she quickly went and got dressed. She went down to the common room, to find Ron, Hermione and Harry all sitting on the chairs. Isabelle was terribly intimidated but didn't let it show, instead she walked straight past all of them, and she was just about to go when, a spell pulled her back. "HEY!" She shouted. To whoever had pulled her back! Hermione put her in the armchair she had been sitting on and tied her down gently off course but tight enough, for her not to get away.

"So, Iz what's this new power?" Hermione demanded. Harry looked down, when Isabelle glared at him. "Ron and I have missed out on so much, now tell us, or we'll turn you in to Dumbledore" Isabelle looked down, she had lasted so much longer at her old school.

"Look untie me and I'll tell you" She ordered. Hermione shook her head.

"No after you tell us" Hermione kept debating with her until she finally gave in, with a truth spell of course.

After a few seconds the spell gave way, they started asking her. "So, why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"Because I was expelled from my last school"

"What is your gift?" Hermione frowned at her.

Harry decided to interrupt then.

"I can sense other people's emotions, anger, sadness its called empathy" Iz looked at Harry.

"No Hermione, this isn't fair" Harry turned to Hermione, he'd be nice.

"Fine you ask her a question" Hermione sulked.

"Why is your sister really in Slytherin, because she's...?" Iz tried to shut her mouth then she had never told a soul she wasn't going to start now.

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently.

"She's popular, beautiful, a cheater, everything I'm not" After that she broke down in tears, she hated herself for having to admit to herself. Hermione loosened the rope and Iz quickly ran away, up to the girl's bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Harry have you seen Iz she hasn't turned up for lunch?" A girl in Iz's class asked.

Harry was starting to get worried.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned, surely she'd come out by now.

"I mean I haven't seen her all day!" Harry suddenly jumped up from the table and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabelle heard a sudden noise someone was in the bathroom, if she stayed really quiet maybe they'd go away. Wiping her eyes she tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"That Iz is so weird, imagine having a sister in Slytherin" The girl cringed.

"I heard she's only in Gryffindor due to a slight glitch in the system concerning some other party"

"Tash, what's that supposed to mean?" Her friend asked. They walked out the bathroom. Isabelle opened the toilet door tears streaming down her face she walked over to the sinks and wiped her eyes, she hated it here already!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was finally in the Gryffindor common room and went up to the girls dormitories; Harry knew this was against the rules. "Oh well, I've broken enough rules already" He mumbles. Harry looks around the room.

Clearly Isabelle wasn't in here; he knew it was very likely she was in the girl's bathroom. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. When he heard a door slowly creak "I think I'll wait downstairs in the common room!" Harry thought to himself. He runs downstairs and sits in one of the armchairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabelle walked out of the girl's bathroom and through into the common room. Unbeknownst to who was in the chair in front as it had her back to her. She walked straight past it and got the fright of her life when an arm shot out and grabbed hers!

Iz screamed. Then she snatched her arm away from Harry and sat down on the (sofa can I say sofa? Or does it have to be couch?) **sofa** she looked down and stared at the floor. She knew this was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**A **few days later...

Iz ran outside to practice on her broom, she loved it. She flew into the air and was at a reasonable height. When suddenly out of the blue, Draco come out of nowhere!

"Ahhhhh, whoa" Iz caught her breath, almost knocked off of your broom really took the breath right out of you!

Draco laughed. "You were in my way serves you right!" Draco flew over to the side of Isabelle. He looked at her. Isabelle suddenly dived down towards the ground and stopped inches above it.

Draco shocked by her ability, flew down with less skill then Iz.

"Look just leave me alone I came here to practice!" Draco was on her last nerve.

"Alright, oh and your sisters doing fine, she's a little strange but she's pretty cool" Draco got off his broom and walked off. Iz dismounted her broom, moments later and went to the Gryffindor common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Um, I think I saw her practicing her flying on her broom a few minutes ago" Neville answered. Harry ran outside an alternate way to Draco and Isabelle to find it empty. He sighed and walked back to the common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabelle was sitting down with her cat; they hadn't seen each other in ages! Iz was stroking her when she started purring. Iz closed her eyes, wanting to forget everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry opened the door to find Isabelle asleep by the looks of it, with a cat. Which was probably hers, he smiled, she looked happy.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning...

In the great hall... Isabelle was lucky she got here at all, if it hadn't been Hermione waking her up she'd probably still be asleep. Iz walked down and sat opposite Harry and Hermione. She sighed and waited for today's announcements:

"The Quidditch Cup is slowly approaching and with it the other two schools who will compete for it. They are arriving in a few days, so please make their stay hospitable, for when you are on the field, you will have try your hardest as I warn you, these schools, have not lost a match before"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and then carried on.

"To compete in this match each house will have its team out on the field, you will be handpicked by Madam Hooch, although those of you who have been playing for a few years will be assessed separately, the list will be announced tomorrow"

Professor Dumbledore, stood up as Professor McGonagall sat back down.

"Let breakfast begin!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iz collected her books and ran to her lesson, she slowed when she saw someone coming, she saw her sister, and she looked fine to Iz. Now red, blotchy face, no tears, certainly not what she expected. Although when Ash approached her, she grinned and hugged her awkwardly with the books Iz was holding. Tears came to their eyes; anyone would think they had been on opposite sides of the world, not in the same castle!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews and I'm sooo sorry but work just got in the way...I read but do not type myself lol! I was reading something and decided to do some more so um...well here goes.

Iz remembered back to that awkwardness in the hall, no blotchy face, tears. Was she the only one upset about this? Was she making a big deal about nothing? She had no clue, Iz was sitting in the common room, trying to study for her Dark Arts class, and Snape was tough. She would most likely get a question she knew just about nothing about, so now she was scanning the pages they were supposed to read and most likely know, although no one did.

Ash knew what was going on, she was upset, but she had learnt to deal. This probably made her seem like she didn't care. Of course she did, she wished that she was in Gryffindor but she knew she didn't have the heart. She had answered truthfully; she wouldn't have been able to lie anyway. She was sitting in the Slytherin common room studying, she was in the same class as Iz for Dark Arts but they had tried to sit next to each other once, everyone frowned at them, including Snape. They never sat next to each other again, the looks when they had, Ash cringed and stared at the words, jumbling together.

Iz didn't know what Ash was going through, and Ash knew just what Iz was going through and how she should be feeling. They both got the same grades, they were both popular. The one thing they noticed was they ran in different circles, Slytherin and Gryffindor being sworn enemies. It was hard to even see each other. So if they were both suffering why didn't anyone do anything? They both had their friends- Iz with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ash with... well, there had to be someone for Ash, being in Slytherin , everyone had said that slytherin was


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that was a short chapter so...i hope this is long! So sorry I had a typo **was** is supposed to be **has. **I just realized I have a lot of typos in the first chapter sorry! Beta tester would help if anyone's interested.

**Previously-** So if they were both suffering why didn't anyone do anything? They both had their friends- Iz with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ash with... well, there had to be someone for Ash, being in Slytherin , everyone had said that slytherin was

Had every dark wizard, they were all in Slytherin, not one in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. That is what scared Ashley the most, joining Him. She wished that would never happen and she would do everything to stop it. One of the things that separated the sisters were their beliefs.

Ash would think about something then do it. She would think it through rather than go in head first, she would think of a plan.

Iz would do something good immediately without going in with a plan, go in head first think of the consequences later.

Ash was the oldest she was supposed to look after Iz, she was the good one, with Iz getting muddy and told off for walking off and being rude.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Iz was able to control her empathy, she couldn't sense a lot from Ash, she just hoped that she was the same old Ash that she was back then. Of course she wouldn't be, this was the first time they had been separated. Even though Ash was with Madison and Em they had become different, mean and picking on the younger ones. They would laugh and talk about people behind their backs. They were the complete opposite of what they were like on the train.

Ash was left out because of this, she had people she hung out with, but no one that was her actual friend. Unlike Iz she didn't have empathy she couldn't sense peoples feelings. So that gave Iz an advantage and poor Ash had nothing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'Hmm...Isabelle!' Snape looked up and Iz. Iz looked around a little nervous. 'Where would you find dragon weed?' Snape stood up and towered over Iz.

Ash saw Snape and frowned, he never picked on Slytherin. She rolled her eyes then folded her arms.

'Well um...swampy area, on a rock?' Iz gulped, she wasn't sure.

'Are you sure?' Snape smirked and looked around the class. 'Would you...bet your life on it?' Iz nodded, then glanced around.

'Um...yes'

'Really!? Would you bet Malfoys life on it?' Iz bit her lip.

'Yes!' Iz hid a smile, Draco...COURSE!

'Hmm...' Snape tapped his chin, thinking. 'Well Dragon weed is commonly found in marshy areas and...Swamps' His eyes stared down at Iz. 'You were right'

Iz grinned, she looked at Snape, and he looked slightly disappointed. Iz did know a thing or two!

Ash looked over at Iz and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews **ASuperHeroAtHeart **thanks!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iz looked down at the creaky floorboards, a grim look on her face. She saw Ashley over talking to some girls in Slytherin..They seemed to be getting on ok at least she had some friends now hopefully. Ash was laughing at something one of them said, Iz rolled her eyes and carried on walking down the long hall to her seat.

She slowly sat down, and tried to understand the conversation between Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville. 'She's supposed to croak though!'

'You started it!'

'It's not my fault it backfired!'

'Meow'

Iz looked over at Ginny strangely, she looked normal; apart from the fact she was meowing and looking around with a strange cat like look, her paws parallel to her shoulders, licking her lips. Iz moved over slightly towards Hermione in the opposite direction smiling sweetly at Ginny, who had quite a glum look on her face. She listened in on the conversation again and rolled her eyes.

'She's your sister!'

'I didn't cast the spell!'

'It wasn't just **me**!'

Iz sighed and saw Neville looking slightly embarrassed, obviously he had cast the spell, what had Ron and Harry done though.

'What's up with Ginny?' Iz asked, trying to hide a smile.

Neville looked down at his plate, his face going a tomato-red. Ron's eyes went wide and he looked like he was trying to explain something...Or speaking some sort of goldfish language.

'Well...You see...We were in spell class and we were trying to make a cat croak, like a frog. Ron thought...' Ron started interrupting.

'I wasn't the only one in all this!' Harry shook his head and carried on explaining.

'Ron wondered if the spell would work on Ginny, to turn her voice from a normal voice to a frog' Isabelle's face had a confused look on it.

'Why, a frog?'

'Well' Ron started explaining, while Harry looked madly at Ginny, staring at a cup of milk 'that's the only part of the spell we didn't how to change, we knew how to change cat to frog but not human to frog'

Iz sighed and looked at Ron like he was an idiot

'Don't look at me like that'

'Alright! What did Harry do?' Ron stared down at his plate and gulped. Neville looked up.

'He uh...Said the spell...'Cause we're not the best people to do a spell, we thought with Harry it would work better'

Harry looked slightly embarrassed at this 'Neville changed the spell, but...' Harry trailed off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash was walking down the hall, right behind Isabelle and was laughing, one of the girls had said something about Malfoy. She hated Malfoy for being mean to her sister. She'd get him back, any day now. Ash could hear a small meowing coming from somewhere but chose to ignore it, probably Filch's cat anyway.

She sat down at the Slytherin table and sighed, she noticed her sister, sitting next to Hermione and the others on **That** table, sadly she wasn't in Gryffindor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok...I know its short I had writers block and I have just come back from a school trip...So people reading this lol should feel very privileged to have this so early!!! LOL!! Jkz. So what's up with Ginny, surely it can't just have been the three of them..??


End file.
